I Miss You
by Archangela
Summary: Ah, yet ANOTHER angst D/H songfic. Bear with me, I love angst, D/H, music and writing. Put them all together and you get: the latest Archangela fic. Song: I Miss You by Incubus. Whoo.


AN: Who loves Incubus here?! Oh well, drop me a review after the fic, then. Not many people I know like them… *sigh* But when I found out my crush of five years liked them as much as I did, I was elated. Haha… who wouldn't be? But hey, let me stop there. Here's a Draco angst songfic, based "I Miss You" by Incubus. Hey, it's a short song, it's a relatively short songfic!

Flames, praise, pledges of allegiance, marriage vows and anything else, like links to really good HP or Sum41 fics, well, what's the review button for? HINT (Yes, I like Sum41 too! Mmm.)

Disclaimer: All characters, canon behavior and anything familiar that makes you go "Ah…" belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Anything else that makes you go "Huh?" or "What?" or "Eh?" or anything basely unfamiliar, my fault! The song belongs to Incubus! I love you, M*****!

(You know, everytime I write a disclaimer, I get an overwhelming urge to type "blah, blah, blah." But I must always praise Rowling. Always.

Dedicated to: Um… Myself. Yes, me. The egotistical, self-centered, self-indulgent, narcissistic freak. Me. Wee.

**__**

I Miss You

To see you when I wake up

Draco blinked his eyes open. Raising a hand against the powerful rays of the sun shining through the windows, he sat up, glanced at the sleeping figure beside him, and smiled.

__

Is a gift I didn't think could be real

He reached over and laid a hand on her bare shoulder, on her creamy skin, the warmth of which sent shivers throughout his body. Draco touched a stray lock of her chestnut hair, stroking it. Gently, teasingly, he tugged on it. "Wake up, Hermione…"

__

To know that you feel the same as I do

Hermione stretched and glanced up at him, smiling. Their eyes locked, and it was a pleasure beyond all else. Draco knew, just by looking at her smile, and by the way her hand reached up to touch his cheek, that she loved him too.

__

Is a three-fold Utopian dream

Warmth surged through his body, touching his lips and making him smile. "Good morning…" he whispered. She raised herself up, the bedspread wrapped around her body. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you?" Draco laughed. "Loved? Is that in the past tense?"

__

You do something to me

She laughed, too, and all morning hangovers and aches were dispelled with that laugh, just like that. Draco's heart jumped, and the smile on his lips remained there as he leaned down to kiss her.

__

That I can't explain

As his lips met hers in a gentle kiss, Draco's mind whirled with questions he had not time to answer. _How does she do this to me? How does one woman make my legs weak and my heart melt, with one touch, one kiss, one smile? She's a witch, and I don't mean literally… _Hermione pressed closer, and Draco decided, through his hazy mind, that the questions would have to wait.

__

So would I be out of line

Ten days later, Draco sat upon the same bed, head in hands. "Why the hell did she have to leave now? Bloody Potter just had to go and throw his birthday on the second week of our vacation…" Draco clutched his silken hair and shut his eyes.

__

If I said

I miss you

"Hermione… come back!" Draco collapsed onto the bed, rolling over to stare at the picture hanging on the wall. "I miss you… with all my heart and soul." He whispered.

__

I see your picture

The Hermione in the picture winked and smiled coyly at Draco, who glared at her and rolled over again to face the pillows. This was even more painful. 

__

I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine

He could almost see her there, her hair spilling out in coils over the pillow, her cheeks and lips flushed pink… Draco closed his eyes, unbelieving in the fact that you could miss someone this much. 

__

You've only been gone ten days

"One and half weeks, Potter! You sodding git… no one has a birthday that long!" Draco angrily knocked away a grinning picture of Harry on Hermione's desk. "You better keep your paws off her…" He growled, staring out the window at the bright blue sky. 

__

But already I'm wasting away

"No, Hermione. I haven't been eating regularly. Sorry, darling. I'm pining for you." For the first time in weeks, Draco's eyes were sparkling. Hermione's figure stood in his room, hands on her hips, looking as solid as ever, but when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was tinny and far away. 

"Draco! I'll be staying a bit more, but when I come back, I want complete word from your hose-elves that you ate regular meals. No use pining for me…" the figure smiled, fading away. "I'll be back. Soon."

__

I know I'll see you again

Draco stared at the spot where the figure had been. "Come back… please… now."

__

Whether far or soon

Dear Draco,

Ron has fallen ill, and I have to stay for a few days and take care of him. Please don't pout, I know you… Draco, he's one of my closest friends, and I hate to see him like this.

I promise I'll be back, as soon as Ron's nose turns back to normal again.

Love and kisses,

Hermione

__

But I need you to know

Dear Hermione,

I really don't care whether Weasley's nose stays magenta, or whether Potter had to celebrate his

birthday alone with a glass of wine… but all I know is, they're probably the two luckiest men in the world right now, because they've got you.

__

That I care

Hermione, I really want you back, mentally, emotionally and physically. Please, come home.

I miss you. Heart and Soul.

Draco.

__

And I miss you.


End file.
